


I Can't Help This Awful Energy

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, there isn't a term for studying someone's body until they're fucking crazy but that's what happens, venus dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Nick thinks Troy needs a healthy outlet for his curiosity. He becomes the subject.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My GF came up with some incredible dialogue and this was born.

When Nick first arrived at the depot and had seen the laboratory, he’d been horrified. And had no problem telling the scary motherfucker who had accidentally shot him back at the grocery store when he was trying to help Luciana trade for water (the reason he was temporarily between the ranch and the lab, helping out in exchange for medical care) that he didn’t approve.

Troy didn’t care much for his opinions. There was something about the teenager he’d picked up, helped out, that made him want to keep the guy around. Maybe pick his brain. Maybe he just felt guilty for accidentally shooting a (mostly) innocent person when he had been intending to take out Los Hermanos members. They were near the border and therefore were- or could soon become- a problem on his side.

Still the leader of the Ranch’s militia had made an agreement with the kid’s girlfriend to patch him up and bring him back. He had not agreed to get lip about it.

That did not seem to stop the young man from spouting off at everything and anything he saw. Certainly had no problem voicing his opinion. Even when it wasn’t desired or required. Must be the L.A. in him. They were all like that there, as far as the older man had seen and heard.

“This is murder Troy!” The young man had raged, still nursing an injury, but doing his best to pay his debt back at the farm and here until he found out what the basement of the lab was really like.

Troy tries to explain his reasoning; they’re all bitten or in some other way close to death. This is just mercy as far as he’s concerned. 

The city boy keeps making grand statements (and judgements) anyway. It both annoys and intrigues the de facto leader around the place. 

“There’s other ways. Let me show you.”

“Thought you were going back to your girlfriend. Trust me, I ain’t going to learn shit from you in the next couple days. Considering I got a few years on you already.”

He can see the struggle in the younger man’s eyes. He can see the decision being made. And for whatever reason (maybe he felt this was his fucking calling or some dumb shit) he starts talking about this stay like it’s long term. When Troy asks him why, his response is actually pretty simple and almost logical.

“I’m not in the apocalypse for a relationship.” Troy literally laughs out loud when he hears this.

“Alright. Whatcha in it for?”

“I don’t know. Me. I guess.”

***

˜How did I get from there, to here?˜ 

Nick asks himself. 

˜Maybe it’s because I’m a sucker. Or a fuck up. Maybe I still believe in people. After a while Troy started changing and the way I felt about him changed too. Pride is there, for myself and this other guy. He’s working on himself. I know what that’s like. It’s not easy. The worse you were, the closer to the bottom, the harder to scramble out. Troy has shown mass improvement. And somewhere along the way we started getting close. Really fucking close. That’s great too, and I know what I said, but he’s gorgeous and he’s trying to be better than the people that made him. I get *that* very well.˜

At the moment the teenager was tied to a bed, completely naked and painfully turned on. Troy had made sure of the latter before he worked on the former. 

The bed is soft, the restraints are tight but not uncomfortable and this is not entirely unfamiliar (considering Nick’s adventures in the past with other sexual partners) so far.

The older man comes and goes a few times, setting a chair near the bed (oh boy) and his notebook and pencil on top of that. He’s still completely covered up and (excessively) armed when he sits down, picking up the notebook and flipping carefully to what must be a blank page. The pen is poised as, for a moment, Troy admires how well he’s worked over the younger man on the bed, eyes lingering on his arousal as well as the obvious frustration on his face.

“Before we begin, anything you’d like to declare? Any noticeable scars, tattoos, birthmarks.” The blond taps the pencil against the page, already seeming impatient.

They’d been fooling around for a while now, and it had already progressed well past sex. Side note: Troy had been a virgin just a few weeks ago. Now they were diving into something that spelled ‘incredibly kinky’ in a very interesting way.

Something about the sight of the man confidently strutting around with all that camo, all those big weapons dangling on his belt, just accentuating what Nick now knew for sure was underneath it, really threw the teen for a loop every damn time he looked at him these days. Never had a thing for uniforms before (obviously being a delinquent meant that official looking people usually made him nervous or at least annoyed- this had stopped being the case after he and Troy started fooling around). 

The leader is not one to be ignored. Not that is was the other’s intent so much as his mind tended to wander. Being hard as a rock and ignored this long didn’t help his focus either. “Not kidding Nicholas.”

“Oh we’re on a first name basis.”

“Yes we’re on a proper first name basis. This is serious business. I take my work very seriously. Nick if anything you should know that about me. Now we made a deal of sort, you said I needed to find a healthier outlet for my curiosity. To quote you, so I don’t ‘straight up murdering anybody’. By the way I maintain that they were gonna die anyway.”

“They weren’t all bitten!”

“At least you got some wits about ya. Anyway, I’ve found myself a new test subject- don’t worry this one I’m going to keep alive...Well I guess that’s up to you.”

“Exactly what are the terms of my survival?”

“You have your wits very much about you.” By now, Troy’s shirt is off, hand on his belt. “I meant survival sort of metaphorically. I certainly don’t want you to die. Then where would I get my fun. I’ll settle for you forgetting your name though. So here, I’ll make you a deal of sorts.” Troy’s pants come off. “I wanna make you the recipient of my full undivided attention for as long as you can take it. Not just for tonight. For the foreseeable future. Talking marathon- not a sprint.”

Nick agress, and the delightful ‘torture’ begins. He studies every inch of him, sometimes coming close to touch, turn parts of the younger man this way or that. He’s often ridiculously close when he does that. Experimentally pinching or licking a hot wet stripe over the parts that make Nick stiffen in odd ways when touched. 

Once in a while he notes out loud, stopping in his notebook to write furiously. He narrates the little things, like ‘the cigarette burn-like scars along his inner arms’, ‘the big scar on his knee’ (he asks about that and makes Nick tell, in full detail while very much aroused, about a vacation gone wrong when Alicia had fallen out of a ski lift and he had bravely jumped after her).

It gets more intimate after that, and there’s little moments when he’s close that Nick can catch just a glimpse of the notes and drawings. When Troy starts in on his nipples, tweaking and nipping them, he makes a long note about exactly how he likes it and even which one seems to make him more responsive, made his hard cock jump at attention.

Finally he gets to that, nearly naked himself but paying an incredible amount of detail to exactly how the younger man liked to be touched, how fast he liked a hand around it, what each vein looked like. The time this part took makes the teen absolutely sure that there’s a VERY intimate drawing of a VERY private part of himself in that notebook. 

“For fuck’s sake, I can’t take it anymore ok?” Nick groans, straining at the ties on his wrists and ankles, struggling and twisting on the bed. 

He’s rewarded with Troy setting the notebook aside long enough to work himself right there on the chair, still out of reach but getting closer just by being allowed to watch something so fucking hot. Nick learns a little too, not being allowed to partake in this part of the preparation shows him exactly how Troy prefers it, what really gets him going, the way his long delicate fingers work himself, the way he tugs at his cock.

The best part, of course, is when he quickly lubes up the teen’s dick and sinks down onto it, bracing himself with a hand on Nick’s chest. His slow movements are perfect and they’re both enjoying it; the blond’s head is thrown back in ecstasy and Nick thinks that he’ll soon be allowed to come himself. 

But neither are allowed release right at that moment. Troy stops, lays his notebook over the other man’s chest and takes more notes. It must go on for ten or twenty minutes, just fully seated on Nick’s cock, occasionally raising an eyebrow when the younger man jerks his hips, whines, and it’s a silent warning not to push this to an early end. He obliges.

After a few rounds of back and forth, the older man takes up the perfect rhythm again, and doesn’t stop until the brunette comes inside him; Troy works himself with one hand wrapped around his dick, still moving slowly above him, finishing with a little groan that borders on adorable. 

***

As much fun as it had been, Nick felt like the ‘marathon’ might kill him if it happened again soon. Still, that didn’t deter him from following like the proverbial pavlovian dog every time Troy snuck up to him and whispered, “I’ve got a craving.” It was his code for ‘I’m curious about something, and, as per agreement, I need you to satisfy a curiosity or I may find another one’.

How could Nick say no?


	2. Venus Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more absolute smut. Nick is half crazy with the idea of his favorite spot on Troy's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go look it up if you haven't seen them. Daniel Sharman has the most beautiful Venus Dimples.

He's made him stupid. For sure, this time, Nick's vaguely aware that Troy made him outright fucking stupid as he clumsily paws at the older man.

“Put your face in the pillow, I wanna put my thumbs.../ there/. They got a name but right now they're where I put my thumbs. The dimples. On your butt.” This isn’t exactly right and somewhere the younger man *knows* this. But much of what he knows at the moment, what he once knew - it went bye bye. He’s oversexed, and still craving his boyfriend, he takes matters into his own hands, grabs Troy by the waist, trying to *help* him onto his hands and knees.

“What the hell are you going on about?” Troy laughs at Nick’s attempts at first, simultaneously trying to come up with the word Nicky’s mumbling not-so-subtle hints has reminded him of. 

“The butt dimples. Where I put my thumbs when your face is in the pillow.” Shit, something was a little off about the brunette today. He got that way sometimes, after a ‘marathon’. After he had a ‘craving’ and got out the notebook...They’d stock up on water and snacks and spend all day, all weekend, in bed. 

Troy would study his subject. Sometimes- no most times- after all was said and done Nick was the first to black out from bliss.

Oh, right. Venus dimples... they're not exactly on his ass but at least Troy knows what the hell he's talking about. He must’ve really done a number on him this time.

“Ok baby,” he says calmly, like he’s talking to a man on a ledge. Those brown eyes are kind of reminding him of exactly that- pupils blown and darting glances. His gaze travels Troy’s body, taking it all in quickly, over and over. He’s decided what he’s interested in but every now and again he stops on a random detail. He starts to look like a man starving in the desert. Can’t possibly deny that. “Take what you need. I’m sorry I broke you.” Nick just giggles like a fool and runs his hands over Troy’s body, already having hastily stripped him. “You're fuckin with me right now...right? Ok, nope. I'm actually sorry.”

The brunette pauses in his efforts and trains his eyes on something else in between quick, hungry kisses and a squeeze of a hipbone he experimentally kisses and nips at Troy’s collarbones, the point on his throat where his pulse is rising, almost visible, with the arousal he’s feeling watching Nick quickly and clumsily strip out of his own clothes. He has to help him a few times; a pant leg getting twisted up and stuck here, a sleeve not exactly stuck but the removal of it getting in the way of pawing at the blond.

“Slow down baby, it’s ok. You got me.”

“How're you that color if your nipples are that color-so cute btw (did Nick just TEXT him in conversation? Shit, Troy mighta fucked up)...here, gimme your notebook. For posterity. So how ‘bout face not in the pillow yet? I got stuff on this side to look at first. So pretty.”

“Unlike some men, my nipples are not that sensitive Nicky. Right? You’ve spent damn near five minutes on them, move on.” 

And he had, at some point the first orgasm is just a drying mess on his belly, between them on the sheets. He’s already recovering by the time he tosses the fresh notebook and pencil aside, Troy doing his best to make it easy on his sex starved boyfriend. The blond gets into position, twisting his upper body so that he can watch Nick work himself fully erect in between lubing his fingers and none too gently taking a handful of Troy’s asscheeks. He spreads them, tasting his lover, the tip of his tongue already driving Troy crazy before they’ve even prepped for the main event. 

In between tongue and fingers, which Nick wastes no time plunging into the blond and stretching him while his other hand applies more lube to his aching cock. He’s come several times now, just eating him out and fingering the older man, watching for his reactions as best he can through the haze.

Troy reaches back and pulls Nick close, helps guide him into his ass, lets him plunge into as deep as he can. The blond starts the rhythm, pushing back, finding the spots he likes the best. Nick pants heavily and braces himself as best he can; he’s planted solidly behind the writhing blond, hips finding a pattern in all of this somehow, guided by his hands around Troy’s hips and his thumbs slowly rubbing the dimples on Troy’s lower back. Those are his absolute favorite thing. It’s not long before he comes, feeling Troy tighten and find his own release right after- he loves the feeling of Nick inside him, Nick coming inside him, and that alone usually brings him to orgasm.

If they had time, if Nick hadn’t been half crazy, Troy would let his lover fuck him through the orgasm, overstimulation, he’s found, is definitely one of his things. But Nick pulls out of him, falls back, and looks like he’s finally about to get some rest when he grabs Troy and spins him around so they’re laying face to face. 

“I love you baby. You better?” *Good lord I hope I didn’t break him for good* the blond things.

“Mmmm...mmhmm, thanks baby I love you. So pretty.” The younger man replies, sloppily kissing his boyfriend a few times and then solidly passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is very canon divergent.   
> Check the series for more information about our alternate S3 headcanon.


End file.
